Your Song
by tvfanatic101
Summary: Sam and Andy's Wedding Day.


_Hi guys so this is a short story about Andy and Sam's wedding day. This is a one-shot and is based off of Ellie Goulding's "Your Song." Enjoy!_

The day had finally arrived. We had waited two years for this day to come and now that it was here I was nervous and anxious to see my husband. He had been great throughout this whole process. The only thing that he really wanted to choose was our wedding song. So I told him to surprise me and he agreed that I would enjoy it.

I got out of bed and was greeted by my four bridesmaids. Traci, Gail, Sarah, and Noelle greet me with breakfast and excitement for the day. They help me with my hair, my makeup and putting on my dress.

We arrive at the church fifteen minutes early and we are getting ourselves together when it hits me that I still don't know the wedding song. I knew every single detail of the day but the wedding song and I was anxious to hear what Sam had picked out.

The music started for the bridesmaids and they walked down the aisle. Then it was my turn. The church doors opened and I saw him, dimples and all staring at me with complete happiness. I started to cry when I saw him.

During the ceremony, we both exchanged our true feelings and promises of what we would give to our relationship. The ceremony was beautiful and short. We wanted to make it short to start the party earlier for everyone, meaning Oliver and Jerry. They had been busting on Sam about getting married ever since he asked me two years ago.

We left the church and headed for pictures at the local park down the street. I had told Sam that I had gone there as a little girl and that it would mean a lot for us to go to that beautiful place. He said that he would love to share a new memory with me there. While we were driving there I asked him about the song. Sam just kept telling me that I would see and that I would like it a lot.

After pictures we went to the reception and waited for Jerry to announce us as a couple for the second time that day. When we entered the reception hall, my breath was taken away. It was so beautiful, and it turned out to be better than I had expected. My bridesmaids did a great job on getting this place together.

Sam and I greeted people for about twenty minutes, when Jerry announced that it was time for the first dance. I was so nervous about what song he had picked. Sam casually walked over and took my hand. He asked me if I was ready and then nodded to Jerry to start the music. We took each other's hand and leaned in closer to each other. Jerry told everyone that this song was picked by the groom and that it was another promise he was making to his beautiful bride.

The music started playing and I started to cry realizing the song.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

While we were dancing Sam whispered in my ear that he loved me and that nothing in the world compared to how beautiful I was today. We kissed while the last few lines were sung. Today was a great day and I knew that when I gave him the chance to pick our wedding song he would do good. That's why I love him. Always full of surprises and love.

This was our perfect day.


End file.
